


Picture Perfect

by Moosen



Series: Winterwidow Drabbles [2]
Category: 616 - Fandom, Black Widow - Fandom, Captain America, MCU, Marvel, winter solider - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moosen/pseuds/Moosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A winterwidow drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

His hand graces over her thigh lightly, fingers gripping it slightly as he moves her over just so. It's really not much, barely noticeable really. But he noticed it and he needs to change it.

"James," her tone is light but there's a press to it. "I really think that we can get on with it, don't you?" However there's no impatience in her voice. A soft hum escapes him as his fingers brush over the stockings and up the garter, the digits are nimble as he adjusts the strap and untwists it. The black stands out against her skin in marvelous  way. Leaning back from her, his gaze raises up and scans over her. The corset sits snug against her, accenting her curves in all the right places. Her silk robe hangs off her shoulders, softening her up even more.

Biting his lip slightly, he reaches up and brushes the few strands of hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear. Fingers moving to adjust the curls that highlight her cheekbones.

"James." This time there's impatience in the way she speaks. It has him rocking back on his heels with an appreciative hum as he stands up and steps back. He never turns away from her before he's at his camera. It's in his hand in a moment and he's raising the lens to aim at her. His gaze settles on her through the viewfinder, the shot is lined up perfectly. One leg raised with her foot resting on the stool opposite, her other leg stretched out just so. Her gorgeous hands are on her shins, fingers curling under the hem of the tight. Head tilted just so to look at him, feather in her headband falling just slightly into her face and the lightening from the window behind her. Well. If there was anybody that was a artistic masterpiece, it was definitely Nat.

His lips curl into a smile as his fingers press the buttons, snapping photos.

"Alright,"  he speaks softly as if he might disturb her. She doesn't hesitate, slowly adjusting her pose to draw the pantyhose up her leg with his continuous shots. He can't help but get closer to her, god. She is the definition of beauty, honestly and truly she is. She pauses when she reaches the top, gaze darting to him with a raise of her brow.

"--Lower it," he offers in that same soft tone as he slowly kneels to the ground. He doesn't stop once, never takes his finger away from the trigger. There's a glint in her eye, something mischevious as she watches him. She slowly slides the stocking off and drops it to the ground before shifting in her seat. He doesn't move back as she presses forward, getting him a good shot of her cleavage while she does. And she doesn't stop to pose for the camera. Instead she leans forward, mouth brushing against his ear.

"I think I have a better idea for some photos, if, you're interested that is." There's a tease to her tone and she doesn't even bother waiting for an answer. She's up out of the chair and stalking across the room. Her hips sway with each step and she doesn't bother looking back as she gets to the door leading to the bedroom. She just stops long enough to open it and as she steps through, she shrugs out her robe, letting it fall to the floor.

Bucky stares after her for just a second, mouth going dry before he's scrambling back up to his feet and following her into the room. Immediately.


End file.
